Pimp my Cardboard Box
by jojo16509
Summary: Hagrid hosts Pimp my Cardboard Box!
1. Harry

Hagrid's pimp my cardboard box

_With your host…HAGRID!!!_

Hagrid: hello and welcome to another exciting episode of Pimp my cardboard box!!!

Hagrid: today my assistant, dobby, *dobby cuts in*

Dobby: ello!

Hagrid: and I will be working on harry's cardboard box!

*fake audience applause*

Harry: I don't have a cardboard box!

Hagrid: that's why we have given you one!

*fake audience applause*

Dobby: dobby made it for harry with loooove!

*fake aduiance-Awwww!*

Harry: AHHHH!!! GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAKY DEAKY!!!

Dobby: but dobby loves you!!!!!!!

Hagrid: this isn't a dating show now anyways…

Dobby: DOBBY LOVES HARRY!!!

*fake audience- …ummmm*

Harry: let's just get on with the show…

Hagrid: ok! Now harry I like what you did with the color in here…

Harry: really?

Hagrid: NO!! I mean really harry who paints little ducks on their walls?!

Harry: HEY! Don't blame me!!! Dobby made the house!!!

Hagrid: but It's a cardboard*hagrid gets cut off*

Dobby: dobby made it with looooove!!

Harry: what?!?!

Hagrid: I think we should put a Jacuzzi there and a hot tub there…

Harry: what's the difference!?

Dobby: dobby thinks the pit of sharks should go there…

Harry: WHAT!?!?!?!?

Hagrid: well harry, we have to redo your cardboard box now so off to commercial break!!

Dobby: bye!!

_*commercial*_

_*commercial dude voice*_

_Do you have no friends? Do you have thoughts of suicide? Do you like unicorns? Do you what to buy some girl scout cookies?_

_If you answered yes or no to any of the questions listed above, then you need pathdasad!_

_That's right pathadasad!_

_(pronounced pa-thed-a-sad)_

_The non-medical proven way to be happy!_

_So call now!_

AND WE'RE BACK TO PIMP MY CARDBOARD BOX!!!!

WITH YOUR HOST HAGRID!!!!!

Hagird: welcome back!

Harry: hey, were do think I can get some of that pathadasad stuff?

Dobby: dobby knows!!!

Harry: shut up dobby!

Hagrid: ok so here is your new cardboard box!

Harry: ALL YOU DID WAS DOODLE ON THE WALLS WITH SHARPIE!!!!!!

Hagrid: ya…

Dobby: dobby drew hearts with H+D in them!!!

Harry: AHHHH!!! MY CARDBOARD BOX!!!  
hagrid: yes and that's all the time we have on pimp my cardboard box today!...umm by the way harry, the cardboard box and all the work done on it is gonna cost ya, here's the bill…

Harry: HOLY CRUD!!!!!!! I'M NOT PAYING 37,600,000,000 FOR A CARDBOARD BOX AND DOODLES!!!!!!!!!

Dobby: but dobby made them with loooove!!!!

Harry: AHHHH!!! *harry troughs dobby out the door*

Hagrid: goodbye!!!

A/N yaaa I kinda got it from potter puppet pals the ron deasie one but ya do you like it!?

oh and i finally fixed the spelling for commercial! (i'm a great speller!)


	2. Ginny

Pimp my cardboard box

With your host

Hagrid!!

Hagrid: hello and welcome to another episode of pimp my cardboard box!!

Dobby: dobby likes cardboard boxes!!

Hagrid: that's one of the many reasons we hired you! *mutters under breath* that and you didn't want to get paid…

Dobby: what?

Hagrid: oh nothing! Today on pimp my cardboard box, we have Ginny!!

*fake audience applause*

Ginny: hello! Is harry here like you said he was?

Hagrid: ummmm no…  
dobby: why do you care?!?

Ginny: because I love him!

Dobby: STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN, WOMAN!!!

Ginny: what?!

Hagrid: any who! Let's see your cardboard box Ginny!

Ginny: ummm ok….

*Dobby glares at Ginny*

Dobby: dobby hates her

Hagrid: what? You hate her box?

Dobby: yeah…

Hagrid: well now Ginny! This is the most beautiful rug I've ever seen!!

Ginny: really?

Dobby: SHUT UP!!!

Hagrid and Ginny: what?

Dobby: time to cut to commercial break!!!

Hagrid: ummm ok then… we'll be back!

_*commercial*_

_Do you eat healthy foods yet people call you fat? Do you like chocolate? Do you like the number 37 and you don't know why?  
Then you need cocomed!_

_That's right! Cocomed!_

_*note: you may have a loss of friends, thoughts of suicide, begin to like unicorns, and want to by Girl Scout cookies._

_You have been warned!_

_MWH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!_

_*cough cough*_

_Call now!_

AND WE'RE BACK TO PIMP MY CARDBOARD BOX!  
WITH YOUR HOST HAGRID!!!

Hagrid: hello and welcome back!

Dobby: mwh ah ah ah ah ahhh!!!

Hagrid: what was that for?!

Dobby: you'll see… you'll all see!!!

Ginny: … ok then…

Hagrid: well I left dobby in charge because I needed a mocha latte!

Ginny: YOU WHAT!?!?

Hagrid: well let's see how he*stunned to silence*

Dobby: did dobby do good?

Ginny: you… you…

Hagrid: made it a death trap!!

Dobby: YES!!! DOBBY DID GOOD!!!

Ginny: now what am I gonna do?!

Hagrid: pay the bill and leave!

Ginny: WHAT?!?!?!?

Dobby: SECURITY!!!  
Ginny: WHAT!?!?!?

Hagrid: that's all for today! See you next time on*dobby cuts him off*

Dobby: Pimp my cardboard box with Hagrid!!!!

Hagrid: ummm dobby?

Dobby: yes?

Hagrid: don't cut me off please!

Dobby: ok!

Ginny: wow that was pointless…

Dobby: GET THE HECK OUT OF THIS SHOW!!!!

Ginny: ok gosh…

Hagrid: umm bye

**A/N** Sorry for not making this sooner!! School started so it's been kinda crazy! My next one will be out soon! (hopefully…) .


End file.
